


Je ne suis pas jaloux mais protecteur

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [267]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bien sûr être jaloux n'était pas une bonne chose, mais c'était pour Bixente.





	Je ne suis pas jaloux mais protecteur

Je ne suis pas jaloux mais protecteur

  
Grégoire ne s'était jamais senti comme ça, énervé alors qu'il était heureux, il ne devrait pas l'être, pas pendant cet événement, mais voir Bixente dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre le rendait toujours jaloux. C'est ce qu'il était en ce moment : Jaloux. Et pourtant, tout était normal, le match des Légendes venaient de se terminer, il avait rendu l'antenne, s'était retenu de directement prendre son petit-ami dans ses bras et de l'aider à sécher ses larmes, l'avait laissé parler avec ses amis de 98, Greg savait qu'il ne devait pas être jaloux, mais c'était compliqué, il était trop protecteur avec Bixente. Le voir dans les bras de ses anciens coéquipiers n'était pas si réjouissant et ne faisait que le rendre abusivement malade, même si c'était Zinédine Zidane et Thierry Henry. Il récupéra finalement sa michasse et ils rentrèrent à leur hôtel, ils devaient partir le lendemain pour la Russie, ils seraient seuls (hors match) pendant un mois, et Greg pouvait rêver mieux. Il ne pu s'empêcher de prendre Bixente dans les bras, de lui dire qu'il était là pour lui.

  
''Tu n'avais pas à être jaloux tout à l'heure, je voulais juste leur dire au revoir avant de partir, ce sont mes amis et savoir que c'était notre dernier match... Tu comprends ?''

''Je sais, j'avais envie de te protéger, d'essuyer tes larmes pour te redonner le sourire.''

''Tu es adorable Greg, mais je suis grand maintenant, je peux me gérer tout seul.''

''Je n'aime pas quand tu me laisses seul, tu aurais pu venir commenter avec moi, même cinq minutes.''

''Le refaire avec Duga ne t'a pas plu ?''

''Si-si, mais tu restes mon consultant préféré.''

''Adorable.''

  
Fin


End file.
